


I'll wait for you

by nanaseyoshi



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaseyoshi/pseuds/nanaseyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would wait as long as he could to see her again.  (Spoilers for all of 1bitheart ahead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

It was lonely when they'd left. Before Misane had appeared on his bed, he was okay living his life holed up in his room, playing video games and eating junk food, with the occasional time spent with Mikado alleviating him of how lonely he felt inside. When Misane had went back in time she had shattered his world, and now that both of the people most important to him were leaving, he wasn't sure how to handle it. Natsukage, Miumi, Haruya, Akitaka, and Potete would be there for him for sure, but he was afraid of losing memories of the two, and if not, living as the only one that remembered them. His other friends would help him out by spending time with him too, like Yukinaga, Hitohito, Izuchi and so forth. But in the back of his head he'd always remember the girl from the future.

He would wait for her. He would wait eight years for her, and then go back to how they were. 

And they did. With how Nanashi had changed the world in regards to future Nanase's program, the world was different but very much the same. He was able to reunite with Misane when he was twenty-two, and they would go on the same fun adventures they would have when they both were fourteen, just finding info on the serial killer loose instead of the Hackers that were now their friends.

He would continue to wait for her though. She was still the same age as she was when they'd met, and he had aged eight years. Being together got strange looks, and he'd understood now that he was an adult what was so upsetting. It was worrying for a fourteen year old girl to be with a twenty-two year old man. He'd also understood why Misane's dad was so against him. He had thought a dangerous man had come out of nowhere to take Misane away. So now, they had spent less time together, and Nanase tried his best to not be seen together with her as often, but he would still attempt to see her as much as he could.

He would wait for her. He would wait four years for her, and then go back to how they were.

When she had turned eighteen it was seen as less weird for Nanase to hang around her, and she was now considered an adult too. She would scold anyone that had treated Nanase badly, saying that he just wanted to spend time with her, and that they had known each other since they were fourteen. Misane's dad was still wary of him, as any protective dad should, but you could see visibly the lines of his face had eased over the years. They could finally be together after so long, they could be together like they'd used to without having to worry about anything. They could be seen in public together and talk about old times as often as they wanted. However, the peace would not last for long. Nanase had warning bells in the back of his mind telling him to be careful, but he was too giddy about being with Misane-chan to acknowledge fully.

They hadn't caught the serial killer yet. In between talks of the past, about Mikado, and fun things like visiting Sweet Beach, they would gather to brain storm and seek out the killer that somehow had the same abilities as Nanase did back twelve years ago. The trail was thin, but with each new case popping up they could feel themselves getting closer to the serial killer. That day, they had met with him. The killer had wanted to mind control Nanase, but Misane would never let him do that to the creator of the Master Program. That day she had left, but unlike before when he was fourteen, he would never see her again.

He would wait for her. He would wait an eternity for her, and then go back to how they were.

The killer was caught thanks to Misane's sacrifice, but now it had felt that he was the one with a bullet lodged inside him. He would still go out, but now was met with looks of sympathy instead of disgust. He wasn't quite sure if he'd rather these looks than the ones he had before. At least back then he could still talk to Misane. Her dad would no longer talk to him, and on the occasion they had passed each other you could see the pain in his eyes. Nanase felt the same pain, but he decided against talking with him again. He was there, if it weren't for Nanase, Misane would still be alive.

When he was thirty his social life had declined. He had an idea of what to do with his life, and thrown himself into developing a new machine, despite how his friends would come over and convince him not to. He couldn't make a new time machine, there were laws against that. By now technology had advanced so far that he'd be caught immediately and thrown in jail if he had gone back to stop Misane's death. It was disturbing the natural order of the world.

But there was no laws yet about creating a machine to bring the dead back to life. No one had made a machine like that yet, and if anyone could, it would be the master programmer, Nanase Yoshi.

He would continue to work on the machine until he'd drawn his last breath. Dedicated to make up for his mistake, or to at least apologize for his mistakes.


End file.
